C's X-Mas Carol
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: C's first X-Mas with the GIB


It was her first Christmas with the GIB, yet the season was the same. Agent C looked out at the white snow; this was the first time, the first Christmas without her family. She had received a letter from her godfather, Clopin, that he was having the usual Christmas  
  
Eve get together. She would definitely be there; she wouldn't miss it for the world. C looked around; 'G had given K a new… a new something and other agents were exchanging gifts. She had hoped that she, for once would receive a gift from someone, but she didn't. Agent IOTA had continuously stopped by to aggravate the pretty new agent.  
  
  
  
C was still looking out the window when IOTA popped up again.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said.  
  
"Oh no, not you," she muttered.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere cozy and…."  
  
"Why don't you go annoy your partner?"  
  
"She's busy. Sooooo… as I was saying…"  
  
"Not now, IOTA. I'm not in the mood."  
  
IOTA, though, went on talking, until…  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed, " THAT WAS MY NOSE!!!!"  
  
"Ya want worse?!" C asked, cracking her knuckles, "Cause I can give it  
  
to ya!"  
  
"IOTA, don't you have work to do?" someone said.  
  
The two turned; it was the head of GIB intelligence, Agent 'G. With a glance from her, he left.  
  
"Hey, C," 'G said, " Why so glum?"  
  
"I dunno," C replied, "A pre-Christmas letdown."  
  
"Really?" 'G commented, eyeing a jar of candy canes on C's desk, "Mind if I have a candy cane?"  
  
"That's what they're there for."  
  
"Well, if ya want to talk, you know where I am."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Once again, C gazed out the window and slipped into la-la land. Suddenly, a phone rang, causing her to jump slightly, and then she realized it was her cell phone. She picked it up off her desk and  
  
answered it.  
  
"He-Hello?" she stuttered.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," the caller replied.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"It's me; Clopin, silly!" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, hi, Uncle," she smiled, "I was staring into space when you called so it kind of scared me…No, I'm fine…Just the usual pre-Christmas letdown…No, I haven't gotten anything…" She laughed, "A surprise?! And it's gonna be here? Why…do I not believe you?…What is it?…If you tell me I'll still act surprised…C'mon, Uncle…OK, love you, too… Bye….Au revoir!"  
  
C sat down in her chair, honestly doubting that Clopin had had a package delivered to her. She had never told him where she worked, but somehow he knew anyway.  
  
C was resting her head on her desk a few minutes later, dozing, when she was again startled, this time by her superior.  
  
"A little jumpy today, now aren't we?" 'G said, a large package under her arm.  
  
"No, I just wasn't expecting you, that's all," C replied, "I was just…"  
  
"Sleeping on the job," 'G finished for her, "Two things an agent shouldn't do."  
  
"I'm not usually like that, ask my Uncle."  
  
"Well, anyway, this is for you."  
  
"Thanks, 'G."  
  
"Oh, it's not from me, so thank that crazy uncle of yours. Whatever he got you it's heavy."  
  
So saying, 'G gave her the package and left.  
  
"She was right about one thing; it is heavy," C said to herself, putting it on the desk.  
  
Then she spotted an envelope, so she opened it, and inside was a note. It read:  
  
Hey, kiddo, thought you could use some Christmas cheer 'fore the get-  
  
together. As for what it is, you could probably use a little company,  
  
too. Merry Christmas, Puyo*!  
  
Love,  
  
Uncle Clopin  
  
Curiosity piqued, C carefully unwrapped it and under the wrapping was a box. It was taped shut, so she untaped it and lifted the cover to find a black ball of fuzz. Upon, touching it, she realized it was a black puppy, so she picked it up. Underneath it was another letter;  
  
trying to hold the puppy (which was licking her furiously), she managed to open it. This one read:  
  
Surprise! I got you a puppy, hope you like, I'm sure you will. He's a  
  
Pekipoo, a cross between a Pekinese and a Poodle. He's only nine  
  
weeks old and when you come by, I'll give you the food I got for him.  
  
K? Adieu!  
  
Lots o' Love,  
  
Uncle Clopin  
  
XOXOXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh, he's such a sweet heart," C said, then turned back to the puppy, "And you, I think, I'll call…Sierra Dustbunny. Sounds like something Uncle would come up with."  
  
  
  
She scratched his curly black fur as he settled into her arms. That's when she noticed the bouquet of flowers on her desk. There was a small card on it that said "Merry Christmas" but was signed "From a Friend".  
  
"Well, Sierra," she said to the her puppy, "This has been quite a  
  
Christmas Eve, now hasn't it?"  
  
FIN  
  
*puyo is a Romani term used for a tribe that means "puppy". 


End file.
